the making of a misfit
by garden of magnolias
Summary: They were the most unlikely trio of friends, each one a Misfit in their own right.
1. she's nothing but trouble

**Notes:** Hello all. I've started this series because I honestly love the Misfits group and the high drama of season ten. I support Eclare but I feel like I prefer the beginning of their relationship because it feels like a whirlwind romance. So yes, most of this will stay somewhat to the original plot but I will be tweaking things for my own story. I really want to tackle Eli and Clare's relationship in a realistic fashion since the show only has an hour to get things going. Which is why I I feel like everything is always rushed.

I will posting interconnected drabbles that will revolve around Eclare and the Misfits Crew. Possible Adam/Fiona, unless the majority of you protest.

**Summary:** They were the most unlikely trio of friends, each one a Misfit in their own right.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 431

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

**the making of a misfit **

_pretty eyes_

* * *

The music blares from the Hearse's stereo system, the bass vibrating the entire car. Focusing on getting a decent parking spot for a change, Eli turns into the school entrance. However, as he does so, there is a sudden exclamation and hears a definite _crack!_

Eli cringes, closing his eyes as he stops Morty. "Dammit," he grumbles, hoping that whatever he ran over didn't damage his tires. He then throws open the car door and goes to check things over.

Eli kneels down and finds a simple pair of wire glasses, crushed without any hope of salvaging it. A part of him feels kind of bad but he can't help but feel a little relieved that the broken glass didn't tear his tires.

A pair of girls stand before him. One with warm brown skin and a river of black hair and the other fair with curly auburn hair. From the shocked expression of the second girl, Eli can easily tell that she's the owner of the glasses.

"I think they're dead," he informs, handing them over with a pang of guilt. He reminds himself that there was nothing he could have done, it was an honest mistake.

The curly haired girl exhales an uneven breath. "I-It's okay," she says, taking them. "I, uh, I don't need them anymore. Got―" She takes another unsteady breath, frantically collecting words to form a coherent sentence. "―laser surgery."

Intrigued by her nervous behavior, Eli stares, taking in her baby doll features. There is something definitely innocent and sweet about her, from the way she doesn't meet his gaze to the way she fidgets.

Her lashes flutter like a bird's wings about to take flight, bringing attention to her bright blue eyes.

Without a second thought, Eli blurts out, "You have pretty eyes."

The way he says it leaves no room to argue. It's like he's stating a well known fact.

The girl smiles shyly, looking at him and then flickering her pretty baby blues downward. "Thanks," she says, pink staining her cheekbones. "I'll, uh, see you around?"

Her antics makes Eli smirk crookedly. "Guess you will."

She raises her head, watching him turn away and get back into his car. As Eli begins to pull away, he peeks at his side-view mirror and catches her smile brightly.

It's at that moment that Eli burns this encounter into his mind. He remembers everything about her so I'll recognize her at school and be able to avoid another run in with her.

Because Eli knows right away that she's nothing but trouble for someone like him.


	2. out of all the people

**Notes: **So, I'm only keeping the scenes that go along with my plot. There's a few changes here and there but I'm pretty sure none of you notice or care. But basically, I'm going to show Clare growing apart from Alli and finding her Misfits crew.

**Summary:** Out of all the people.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count****:** 1,400

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

**the making of a misfit **

_partners_

* * *

Barely listening to Ms. Dawes as she speaks to the class, Eli entertains himself by coloring his nails with a black marker. He is careful as he does so, expertly avoiding marking his skin and then adding a heavy second coating. The entire habit is strangely relaxing, helping him keep busy and preventing his mind from wandering to thoughts in the back of his head that are are better off left alone.

Behind him, giving her utmost attention, is Clare, waiting eagerly for her graded paper.

"Some of the greatest works of all time? Letters," says Ms. Dawes, ruffling through the stack of paper she carries in her arms, taking her time to pass out each one. "They reveal the hearts and souls of world leaders, of great artists, and now of you."

Clare's paper lands on her desk and she quickly scans it, anxiously looking for that perfect score she's grown accustomed to. Her heart sinks down to her stomach when she finds something she's never before seen in her entire academic career. "Ms. Dawes?" she calls out. "There must be some sort of a mistake, I've never gotten a C."

Eli makes a face, wondering how this girl could even be able to say that. Is she so perfect that everything comes so easily to her? Has Miss Mary Sue never struggled before in her life?

Still unable to believe that her hard work has only earned her an average grade, Clare asks, "How did this happen?"

"Well," starts Ms. Dawes, understanding her student's concern. Clare is a bright mind with an unlimited amount of potential she has yet to tap into yet. "You're early assignments were divine. But recently, you're writing has become . . . . distant. _Impersonal._"

Clare merely blinks, somewhat hurt by this. Around her, she can hear a couple of classmates snickering at her misfortune, evidently enjoying that the braniac sophomore isn't as perfect as she claims to be. Now on the defensive, Clare says, "I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary."

At this, Eli rolls his eyes. There she goes again, in desperate need to save face and put the blame on someone else.

"Yes," agrees Ms. Dawes slowly, peering at Clare from over the rim of her glasses, "but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are. What you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever."

Clare doesn't appreciate this jab at her, believing it to be below the belt for a teacher. "I'm not hiding."

"Then prove it―" Ms. Dawes gestures towards an unsuspecting Eli. "―to your writing partner."

Caught off guard, Eli sends his teacher a look. She's got to be getting right? Eyebrow cocked, he asks dubiously, "Me?"

"Yeah, you," confirms Ms. Dawes. "You write well but you're, uh, a little wordy. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester."

Closing his eyes, Eli shakes his head and sighs. This cannot be happening. Out of all the people, it just had to be her, didn't it?

Not thrilled either, Clare grumbles dryly, "Great. That'll be fun."

Eli bristles. If there's one person who should be complaining it's him. Him because Clare Edwards is too much for him. Because she has those stupid pretty eyes that he secretly likes to look at when she doesn't notice him. Because it was her big mouth and haughty attitude that got them into this mess in the first place. If only she hadn't complained and accepted her grade like everyone else in the classroom. But no, Clare Edwards is as difficult as can be an it gets under Eli's skin.

Ms. Dawes is all smiles, definitely pleased with her matchmaking skills. "We may have a very special partnership on our hands people," she announces excitedly. Then suddenly, a thought occurs to her and she gasps a little. "Like Sylvia and Ted Hughes!"

Clare doesn't miss a beat. "Sylvia Plath killed herself."

When class is finally over, Clare is completely and utterly grateful. Immediately, she's up and out of her seat, heading out the door. Unfortunately, Eli is also there and neither one of them stops to let the other go first, resulting in a very stuck and awkward moment between the two. Clare's face pinches, her eyes narrowing when Eli simply smirks at her displeasure and saunters off.

Clare scampers over to Alli who waits nearby for her and has seen the whole the thing unfold. Unable to contain her frustration anymore, Clare groans out irritably, "He's just so―_Ugh! _You know?"

"I get it Clare," says Alli uninterested, tone flat while her eyes are glued down the hallway. "You're in love with Eli. But can we talk about something more important here? Like, how I can get Drew's attention."

Clare follows Alli's line of sight and finds Drew standing around with a couple of girls who animatedly chat him up. A part of her is a bit annoyed by how Alli dismisses her own problems that include a very snarky junior just because she's found another boy to crush on. This time the guy is Dreamy Drew Torres, the new kid who's joined the football team and has captured nearly every girl's attention at Degrassi.

Alli gazes at him with stars in her eyes. "Ever since I laid eyes on him I knew we were meant to be."

Clare resists the urge to gag. "Uh, have you ever even talked to him?"

"You can't just talk to a guy like that," snickers Alli, her voice condescending, as if she's talking to a very slow child. "You have to have strategy."

Drew breaks away from the group of girls, making his way through the hall to get to class and nearing Clare and Alli. "Well," says Clare, enjoying this sudden predicament and coming up with a very cliche plan, "better come up with one fast."

Alli turns to her, puzzled. Right when she's about ask what Clare meant by that, her best friend gives her a sudden push into Drew's pathway. They bump into each other and Drew throws out an arm and holds onto Alli's shoulder, steadying her before she can fall back. He openly stares at her as she stammers out a hi.

"G-Great game yesterday," compliments Alli after shooting a nonplussed Clare a nasty glare from the corner of her eye. Then she scrambles and offers Drew a smile that's won her many compliments from several boys in their year.

Drew seems to be contemplating something, his gaze focused on Alli who feels her face growing warmer and warmer by the second. He tilits his to the side and Alli almost squeals at how adorable it is. "You're Sav's little sister, right?"

Alli falters, the giddiness washing away. Replacing it is a long time bitterness of attending the same school as her older brother. It also doesn't help that he's the student body president, making him the most recognizable person on campus. Grudgingly, Alli says, "Yeah."

The bell rings, echoing throughout the hallway. Students rush by, trying to get to class on time.

Drew gives her a wide grins as he passes by her. "Catch you later."

Alli watches his retreating back until he rounds the corner and disappears. Beside her, Clare appears looking amused. "Has anyone died of humiliation?" asks Alli.

"Mmm, no," says Clare. "Just permantely scarred."

Alli doesn't reply. Instead she turns on her heels and makes a beeline to the girls' restroom. Clare lets out a long breath and follows right behind, hoping this new crush won't take up all of Alli's time like every other time. For once she wants to a chance to talk to Alli about boys who are annoyingly cute with their dark hair and green eyes. And this time it'll be her doing some of the talking instead of always listening.

But no. Clare knows nothing is different.

Because when they stop in front of the mirrors, Alli applies more lip gloss and gushes about every little detail that makes up Drew.

So Clare smiles at the appropriate times and adds a vague comment when Alli pauses to hear her agreement to whatever she's said. It's not new to Clare but suddenly she feels drained by the whole ordeal. Being Alli's friend is important and doing these things should be a given. However, Clare thinks it's like she's out of place and she's only fooling herself.


End file.
